Needing Love from the one you hate
by Xedaanimeluvr
Summary: Naruto is hurting. It's been three years since Sasuke left, but he's still holding on to all those bottled up emotions inside. He's not the same Naruto he was three years ago. What will happen when Sasuke comes back? Will Naruto forgive him? Or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Needing Love from the One you Hate (Or thought you hated) **

'_So many fights…Three years…Why wouldn't he just come back? Come home? He has people who miss him. People who love him. People who would die for him.'_

Naruto sighed as these thoughts along with many others ran through his head. Today was the three-year anniversary of Sasuke's departure from Konoha. Naruto was sitting on a hill, facing away from the village, thinking about Sasuke. He missed him so much. His heart ached to reach out and touch Sasuke…just one more time…Naruto would give anything for that opportunity. He sighed and looked up at the sky. The pain Naruto felt was nothing short of heart-wrenching. At that moment, it began to rain.

"How appropriate" he says to no one in particular.

Naruto let his face get drenched in the rain and thought about the fight he and Sasuke had in the rain before he left. He wanted to reach out and pull him into his arms and never let go, but he couldn't. He sighed and thought about the times he and Sasuke shared when they were on team 7. He sighed again.

"Those were the good days" he says, laying back on the ground.

**Later that night**

Naruto was on his way back to his apartment. Ever since Sasuke left he'd felt so…empty inside. Living alone didn't help, but at least no one asked questions. He took off his jacket and sighed.

"Sasuke…where are you? Come home. Come back to me. I…I need you" he says softly. Soon, he couldn't stop the flow of tears from his eyes. He lay down on his side and stared at the wall then took a hold of the picture of team 7 and just stared at Sasuke, as if trying to see into his heart as to why he'd left.

He slept with the picture all night and was crudely awakened by Sakura the next morning.

"What do you want, Sakura? It's too early for this" he says, stretching

"Today is the Sakura festival. You need to cheer up and stop being so depressed so you are coming with me" she says

"No" he says

"You don't have a choice. You WILL have fun and you WILL enjoy yourself" she says, looking at him

Naruto knew better. He knew better than to say no to her when she used inflections like that.

"Okay, okay. What should I wear?" he asks

"You can wear what you always wear, or something different, it doesn't really matter" she says

Naruto nodded and got up then went into the bathroom to change into his traditional orange pants and now black-and-orange jacket. He came back out awhile later.

"Okay, I'm ready" he says.

She smiled and led him to where the festival was being held. They stayed there all day and talked to kiba, neji, shikamaru, ino, choji, tenten, lee, Kakashi, Iruka, and Tsunade. Every single person they talked to said that it was good to see Naruto out and about every once in awhile. Ever since Sasuke left he'd been almost a hermit. They stayed at the festival until night fall then Naruto broke off from the group and took a walk. He went back to the hill where he had been the previous night.

He sat under a tree and looked up at the sky. He saw a shooting star.

"I wish he would come home. I wish he would feel my love for him" he says, closing his eyes.

Then, he picked up a new yet very familiar energy. His eyes widened and he pulled a kunai out of his weapons pouch and turned to face the energy source. There, standing face-to-face with him, was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Well look what the snake threw up" Naruto says, lowering his kunai but keeping it in hand.

"Is that any way to treat your best friend, Naruto?" Sasuke asks, walking up to him

"Best friend? That's a new tune for you to be singing. Three years ago you were all 'I'm Sasuke and my only goal in life is to kill my brother because I'm an avenger.' What made you come back?" Naruto asks

"I missed this place" Sasuke says, giving him a once over, "I was hoping that you could forgive me" he says

"Really? Did you ever think that maybe my heart was a little hardened from when you broke it-no-shattered it three years ago? Maybe you hurt me more than you thought. I loved you…so much…and you abandoned me. We could've had a good life together. I came after you, but that didn't bring you back. What made you decide to come back now?" he asks

"I heard your wish. Your wish that I would come home and that I would feel your love, and trust me, I do. Naruto…I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I know I hurt you, but I had to do this. I had to kill Itachi. I told you I would come back" Sasuke says, stroking Naruto's cheek

"No! Don't even touch me!" he says, slapping Sasuke's hand away.

"Naruto…I'm sorry. I told you that" he says

"yeah well sometimes sorry isn't enough! When you've gone through the heartbreak that I've gone through, when you've literally felt the world shatter around you and you've hit rock bottom, then you can come talk to me, and maybe I'll accept your apology" Naruto says, turning his back to Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at him sadly then came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Naruto fidgeted.

"I said not to touch me" he says, trying to push Sasuke's arms off

"Well too bad. Because right now, I need to hold you in my arms to know that this is real and to know that it's actually you. I wished on every shooting star I saw that I would come home and find you here" he says, nuzzling into Naruto's hair.

Naruto rolled his eyes then gasped a bit as he felt warm tears hitting his shoulder. Sasuke was crying. Naruto had never seen him cry before. At that moment, all the hate and all the darkness surrounding his heart vanished, and his heart softened. He turned around in Sasuke's arms and hugged him back, stroking his hair. Sasuke nuzzled into him and softly cried into Naruto's shoulder.

"I-I'm so s-sorry…I should've t-told you when I had the chance" Sasuke says into Naruto's shoulder.

"told me what?" Naruto asks, rubbing his back.

Sasuke looked up at him with dark onyx eyes that held every emotion imaginable, but mostly, they contained love.

"I love you, Naruto. I love you more than you or anyone else could ever know. I know I hurt you before and I understand if you have a hard time forgiving me, but please, don't let go of me. Don't ever leave me"


	2. NLFTOYH ch 2 FLUFF

_**Recap: **_

_**"I love you, Naruto. I love you more than you or anyone else could ever know. I know I hurt you before and I understand if you have a hard time forgiving me, but please, don't let go of me. Don't ever leave me"**_

_**WARNING: FLUFF ALERT**_

_**NEEDING LOVE FROM THE ONE YOU HATE**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_Naruto just looked at the broken boy clinging to him before cautiously wrapping his arms around Sasuke as well. He felt Sasuke grip his jacket tightly. He buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder and inhaled his scent. _

"_You still smell the same" he says, Sasuke smiled (omg)_

"_You remember what I smelled like back then?" Sasuke asks, not letting go of Naruto. _

"_Of course" he says, looking up at him. _

_Sasuke smiled at him and leaned forward so he and Naruto were touching foreheads. Naruto closed his eyes and felt Sasuke take both of his hands. He gripped Sasuke hands with force, almost saying 'I will NOT let you go…I don't want to lose you again.' After about 2 minutes, Naruto looked up at him. _

"_I should probably tell someone that I'm going home. Meet you at my place?" he asks, Sasuke nodded. _

"_See you soon" Sasuke says, kissing his cheek and heading for Naruto's apartment. Naruto went back to the festival and told Sakura that he was going home because he wasn't feeling very good. She nodded and went back to the festival. Naruto leaped up onto the roofs and went to his apartment. He went inside and found Sasuke sitting on the bed, looking at the Team 7 picture. _

"_You still have this?" he asks, looking back at Naruto_

"_It's important to me" Naruto says, blushing a bit and looking away. Sasuke looked him over. _

"_You're still cute" he says, causing Naruto to blush more. "Come here" Sasuke says, patting the spot next to him on the bed. Naruto did as he was told and sat next to Sasuke, looking at him. Sasuke raised a hand and stroked Naruto's cheek lightly. Naruto leaned into it. _

"_There's something I've been wanting to do for the past 3 years" Sasuke says_

"_What's that?" Naruto asks, looking at him._

_Sasuke took Naruto's chin lightly and tilted Naruto's head up and kissed him gently. Naruto's eyes went huge and he closed his eyes, slowly kissing back. Sasuke smiled and held it for a minute then broke it, _

"_Did you enjoy that?" he asks, looking at Naruto_

"_Yeah" Naruto says, blushing and looking down again. Sasuke pulled him into a tight hug and rubbed his back. _

"_I know it won't be easy for you to forgive me…but I think this is a good start" he says_

"_I think so too" Naruto says, nuzzling into Sasuke's chest. They both sat in silence for a moment. _

"_Are…are you going to tell people that you're back?" Naruto asks_

"_I was thinking about it. I could, but then I'd have to be away from you for some of the day. Why tell people when I can just come here and be with you all day every day?" Sasuke asks, rubbing Naruto's arm. _

"_You know that won't happen because I have missions to go on now" he says, chuckling._

_Sasuke laughed too and nuzzled into Naruto's hair, closing his eyes. _

"_I've missed you so much" he says softly, almost inaudibly, not thinking Naruto had heard him. _

"_I missed you too, teme" Naruto says, smiling and giving him a quick, chaste kiss. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did things would be different in Naruto_


	3. Chapter 3 warningadorableness

**NEEDING LOVE FROM THE ONE YOU HATE**

**Chapter 3 **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: alright hey everyone! I hope you aren't angry that I took so long to write this chapter ^^U I've been unbearably busy. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**~RATEANDREVIEW~**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Naruto broke the kiss he'd shared with Sasuke and sat down on his bed. Sasuke took this time to just look at naruto. Not just look, but really _look_. He hadn't changed at all. He still wore the obnoxious orange and his hair was still as spiky as ever. He had, however, gotten taller. Sasuke noticed that and was happy about that. Naruto's aura let Sasuke know that Naruto had matured as well. He wasn't the same Naruto Sasuke knew, and yet he was.

"what are you staring at, Sasuke?" Naruto asks, looking up at him.

"…what?…oh…I was just looking at the ways you've changed" Sasuke says, blushing and looking away. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Have I changed that drastically?" he asks

"No! You still look exactly the same, only older and taller. I like it…you're still the same naruto I used to know and love…" he says quietly, not knowing that Naruto could hear him. Naruto's eyes widened, but he just decided to keep it to himself. He gave Sasuke a big grin. Sasuke actually smiled back, then paused for a moment, then blushed as he realized what he'd said.

"Um…I…-" he was cut off

"You don't have to explain" Naruto says, chuckling quietly. Sasuke smiled and sat down on the bed next to Naruto.

"Naruto…I just…wanted to say….I know you don't understand why I left…but…I'll help you understand later…I just want to say…..I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Sasuke says ashamedly, looking down. Naruto's eyes went huge as he stared at Sasuke. He thought for a moment, trying to put his words in the right order.

"Sasuke…you're right. I don't know why you left, but right now…I don't think I want to. You left, that's it. It's in the past. What's important now is that you're here and you're home and you're with me…I missed you so much" Naruto says, blushing extremely deeply. Sasuke looked at him and turned Naruto's head to face him, kissing his forehead.

"I missed you too…as much as is physically possible for a human to miss another human…I just wanted you to be there with me so often" he says, pulling Naruto's head to his chest. Naruto closed his eyes and listened to Sasuke's heart beat. He counted it.

_Ba-bump._

_Ba-bump. _

_Ba-bump. _

He smiled and placed his hand over his own heart, not expecting to feel the exact same heart beat.

_Ba-bump. _

_Ba-bump. _

_Ba-bump. _

He smiled quietly and nuzzled into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around Naruto. He'd missed this. He'd wanted this for so long, and now that he had it, he was NOT about to let go. He rubbed Naruto's back in a soothing manner. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke in return.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this…" Sasuke says quietly, kissing the top of Naruto's head.

"Yes…yes I do" Naruto says, tracing small circles into Sasuke's back. He slowly let go of Sasuke and looked at him.

'_**He's so handsome…he always has been' **_

'_Of course he has…you haven't seen him in three years' _

'_**You want to kiss him don't you?'**_

'_Is it that obvious?'_

'_**Yeah' **_

Naruto sighed. He'd lost the fight with his inner demon. He looked down at his hands, which were in his lap, and avoided making eye contact. He wanted to kiss him so badly it hurt. He took a deep breath then slowly sighed and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke…Can I ask a favor of you?" he asks, blushing

"Anything. I owe you that" Sasuke says, giving him a genuine smile. He truly was beautiful.

"would you…um…crap I don't know how to ask this" Naruto says, hiding his face in his hands, Sasuke thought for a moment then put two-and-two together. He gently moved Naruto's hands away from his face and tilted Naruto's head up to look at him. Naruto just looked at him. His eyes were on the verge of tearing up.

"Don't cry, Naruto. I won't let you cry over me again" Sasuke says, kissing him deeply. Naruto turned as red as Karin's hair but kissed back with just as much depth and love. Sasuke held the kiss, pulling Naruto close and licking Naruto's lip. Naruto very willingly opened his mouth to let Sasuke in. As Sasuke's tongue entered his mouth, Naruto did the same. He explored Sasuke's mouth with his tongue, getting to know every little detail about Sasuke's mouth. He wanted to go further…to explore more of Sasuke…but that would be moving too fast. He didn't want to push Sasuke away by rushing things. He loved him. More than he loved anything. More than life, training, his friends, even ramen. He pulled Sasuke into a tight embrace and broke the kiss ONLY when both boys needed air. They both stood, panting softly. Sasuke smiled.

"that was…amazing…" he says softly, leaning his forehead on Naruto's.

"Yes it was…" Naruto says, closing his eyes. As the two boys enjoyed their tender moment, something that was so incredibly rare for both of them, neither came to notice the eyes that lingered on them as they embraced.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: Well, there you have it. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**~Xeda**


End file.
